falling for the Wizards
by Jessie Cold
Summary: she found a black hound on her door. she fell love. she has a case, does she meet the Harry Potter. SiriusxVal. please tell me if good
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 ** _Authors note: this, my friends is what I put a poll about. I am now writing a Sirius/Valkyrie paring. I want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITTASSISM ONLY and if you want me to continue with this please say yes._**

 ** _Val is 22_**

 ** _From Goblet of fire, onwards._**

 **STORY FROM GENERAL POV:**

Valkyrie was reading the _Mortal Instruments_ series again, when she heard scratching on the door.

She ran to open the door to find a fully grown black dog on her doorstep.

"Where did you come from?" Valkyrie asked as she bent down to stroke him. Its fur was rough. Valkyrie took him inside and gave him some water. Whilst she was getting some food, she heard a loud bang.

In front of her she saw a man. He had black mangled hair and pitch black eyes. Valkyrie summoned a flame in her hand.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" she growled. He took a step back when she summoned the flame.

"I am Sirius Black and I am the dog you let in. Who are you and what are you," he replied carefully moving backwards.

"How are you human? I let in a dog only. Also I am Valkyrie Cain, a sorceress," she answered back.

"Impossible there are only witches and wizards. And I am an animagus, a shapeshifter," he added for her confused expression on her face.

"Well I am an elemental. And if you want to crash here, go ahead. I don't bite," she added and Sirius laughed.

"Why would you let me stay?" he asked confused.

"I don't mind. I want to learn more about witches and wizards," and she walked away to her bedroom.

Sirius and Valkyrie found themselves coming closer in the past two weeks. Sirius had told Valkyrie all about his godson, Harry, and his friends, these people named Remus Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley (all gingers) and many more.

Valkyrie told him about her life, how she didn't know about magic until she was twelve. She didn't tell him about how she was tortured because he would run out that door in fright. Fright of what they might do to him.

Right now they were having a _Hobbit_ marathon and Valkyrie was teaching Sirius how to use a remote. "So, you press the green button to turn it on?"

"Yes! Well done! Good boy," cooed Valkyrie as she went to scratch his hair. He caught it mid-way.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sirius, still holding her hand in his.

"I was going to pet you like a dog," she answered smugly.

Suddenly, Sirius pounced. Valkyrie let out a scream and ran out the room, Sirius hot on her heels.

They ran around the whole house until Sirius fell on top of Valkyrie smiling and panting. He had her arms pinned behind her head and his body pressed against hers.

"I win," Sirius said through his panting breath.

"What makes you think that?" she replied panting the same as him.

"I am on top of you and I have pinned you down," he said, his breathing under control.

"We'll see about that," and she through him so she was on top of him.

"Gotch ya."

Their faces were an inch apart. Sirius wanted to… but what will she think?

She was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden, a snowy white owl swooped through the window.

"Hedwig!" exclaimed Sirius.

The owl landed next to Valkyrie with a letter attached to her leg.

Valkyrie had let go of Sirius' arms and was sitting on his chest.

It read:

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window._

 _Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things._

 _I'm okay, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to._

 _A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?_

 _ **I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment.**_ _Say hello to Buckbeak for me._

 _Harry_

"Do you have any paper?" Sirius asked.

"Um… there may be some in my uncle's old office," replied Valkyrie, hurt that he forgot about her just like that.

Valkyrie got off Sirius' chest and was about to walk upstairs when Sirius grabbed her arm pulling her into him.

In one move he had his hand in her hair and had pulled her into a lingering kiss.

"I've always wanted to do that," commented Sirius, smiling.

"For how long?" questioned Valkyrie.

"Since I met you Val. You smart, clever and you have a tongue as sharp as a knife. You are all I want," he said still smiling.

Valkyrie smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

At 8pm two weeks after the kiss, Sirius had his head in the fire.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Valkyrie asked after seeing him with his head in the fire for the past 10 minutes.

"Who was that Sirius?" asked an unfamiliar voice. It was coming from the fire.

Valkyrie crept up behind Sirius to find a 14 year old boy with jet black hair, green eyes and wore glasses.

"That's my girlfriend. I am coming back to London soon. Try not to use Hedwig so much ok," Sirius said. This must be his godson!

"Someone's coming, you need to go," Harry said.

"Who were you talking to?" asked a bleary eyed Ron.

"No one, you must have been imaging," Harry answered back.

"You must have been practicing for your next interview," Ron muttered as he walked back to the boy dormitory.

Harry quickly looked back down at the fire place. It was empty.

 **PLEASE TELL ME IF GOOD BECAUSE I REALLY NEED IT. I AM HAVING DOUHTS. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you are going back to London?" Valkyrie asked with a confused expression.

"Um… I may be going back next week?" Sirius said timidly.

"WHAT!?" Valkyrie screamed.

"I was going to tell you but you were so happy with me here I didn't want to spoil it for you," he answered lowering his head in shame.

"Hey don't worry. I will be ok if you go but tell me straight away next time," Valkyrie said putting a hand on his face, pulling his face up to face her.

All of a sudden he got down on one knee holding a black box in his hands.

"Valkyrie, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

 **** ** _What will she say… REVIEW NOW! Please? I know, short._**


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY~~ All of a sudden he got down on one knee holding a black box in his hands. "Valkyrie, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Valkyrie was in shock. _Say yes, SAY YES!_ Screamed the voice in her head. Slowly, but surely Valkyrie nodded her head. "Yes. Yes! YES! I will!" Valkyrie said. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "WAIT!" Valkyrie said, pulling away from the hug. "You're leaving. So when are we going to get married?" "We could get married this week? It doesn't have to be a big wedding. Just a small one with friends and family. Or do you want a big white wedding?" Sirius questioned Valkyrie, who laughed. "Sirius, I really don't mind. As long as Ghastly makes my dress then I am fine with a small wedding," She said, whilst wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a long and lingering kiss. "I love you, I just want you to be happy," Sirius muttered when they both got their breaths back. Valkyrie just smiled. _I am going to get MARRIED!_ **_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you are going back to London?" Valkyrie asked with a confused expression.

"Um… I may be going back next week?" Sirius said timidly.

"WHAT!?" Valkyrie screamed.

"I was going to tell you but you were so happy with me here I didn't want to spoil it for you," he answered lowering his head in shame.

"Hey don't worry. I will be ok if you go but tell me straight away next time," Valkyrie said putting a hand on his face, pulling his face up to face her.

All of a sudden he got down on one knee holding a black box in his hands.

"Valkyrie, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

 **** ** _What will she say… REVIEW NOW! Please? I know, short._**


	6. Chapter 6

**VALKYRIE POV:**

I looked up through my veil.

"Come on Val, smile, it's your wedding day," Skulduggery said. I was standing on the aisle, in my black wedding dress that Ghastly made for me. Skulduggery was replacing my father for the job of walking me down the aisle after what had happened… anyways I wore a lot of makeup, I mean A LOT of makeup, all thanks to Tanith. She even convinced me to take off my Necromancy ring… well I still brought it with me, just in case.

I turned to Skulduggery, "Do you think we are taking this too fast?" I asked him making sure he told the truth.

"As long as you're happy, I'm fine," he said putting a smile in his voice whilst tilting his head.

I smiled back. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the aisle, Skulduggery had an arm looped in mine. I had a huge grin on my face. Sirius looked as handsome as ever. His grey eyes sparkled at me as I neared him.

"You look marvellous," he muttered so only I could hear. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

We both exchanged vows and rings, smiling all the way. Then the moment came. The time to say 'I do' I was really happy when Sirius said it. I was overwhelmed that he felt it was right. _Well he did propose to you after all…_

 ** _Shut up_**

He gave me a short, sweet kiss and we ran down the aisle together, hand in hand.


End file.
